memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Attack on Gravenor
starship * *Unidentified Earth Starfleet vessels 1 science vessel *''Seleya'' | strength2 = 18 Romulan vessels *4 scoutships *6 vessels *5 destroyers *3 vessels | losses1 = Gravenor station destroyed. Indeterminate damage to Starfleet vessels. | losses2 = All Romulan vessels destroyed. }} The attack on Gravenor was an attack on the research station Gravenor by the Imperial Romulan Fleet. ( }}) History Prelude At the request of the Vulcan High Command, the Earth Starfleet vessel Enterprise, commanded by Captain Jonathan Archer, searched for their lost science vessel, Seleya, captained by Commander T'Uerell. Finding the ship under attack by Romulan vessels, Enterprise neutralized the assailants before making contact with T'Uerell. Though Archer was under orders to return T'Uerell to Vulcan, T'Uerell convinced him to accompany her back to her research station, Gravenor, noting that her research team could well have been discovered and attacked by the Romulans just as she was. ( }}) The Attack Upon their arrival in the star system, the Seleya and Starfleet found that the research station was under attack by Romulan vessels just as the latter anticipated. Though Archer attempted to contact the Romulans, demanding a cessation of hostilities, he received no response and so engaged the attackers, one vessel and three scoutships. While all Romulan vessels present were seemingly destroyed, Archer, acknowledging the Romulans' cloaking technology, noted the possibility that there were more ships in the area. The Seleya then docked with the outpost, ostensibly to begin its evacuation. Meanwhile, Archer had all Starfleet maintain a defensive perimeter around the outpost until everyone aboard was evacuated. Noting that the Starfleet vessels had sustained damaged during the battle, T'Uerell directed them to an inactive facility nearby, suggesting that they beam engineers inside of its control center to return it to operational status. Soon after, a second wave of Romulan ships arrived, consisting of one Swarm-class scoutship and three destroyers. After neutralizing this wave, the Starfleet vessels received a call for help from Gravenor, but were unable to respond. T'Uerell claimed that toxic gas had spilled into the command module, creating a hallucinogenic effect which caused signs of dementia as T'Uerell's crew attempted to rescue the outpost personnel. As the Starfleet transporters were blocked by radiation, they were forced to rely on the Seleya to complete the evacuation alone. A third flight of Romulan ships, consisting of two Hathos-class vessels and two Swiftwing-class destroyers, appeared and were destroyed by the Starfleet vessels. By that point, T'Uerell claimed that the evacuation was almost complete. However, when a larger Romulan force, consisting of three Hathos-class and three vessels, advanced on the outpost, T'Uerell failed to respond to Archer's call for immediate departure. Once the remaining Romulan vessels were destroyed, the Seleya undocked from Gravenor and moved off much to the confusion of Archer, who found that there were still lifesigns aboard the station. Immediately after, Gravenor suddenly exploded, with all hands lost. In response, Archer ordered a pursuit course to intercept the Seleya. Thanking Archer for his assistance, T'Uerell revealed that she was infact recovering protomatter from the station before ominously informing the captain that her gratitude would not save him should they meet again. The Seleya then went to warp out of the system. ( }}) Aftermath Immediately after the Seleya's departure, Archer admitted that he had not trusted T'Uerell. Her deception reinforcing his view that Vulcans were "manipulative and deceitful", Archer commented that he should have learned form the Andorians. Reflecting that his error in judgment cost the Gravenor personnel their lives, he vowed never to make such an error again. Following the incident, Archer briefed the Vulcan government on T'Uerell's subterfuge before participating in the mission to Epsilon Theta on May 12th. ( }}) Appendices Connections Category:Earth-Romulan War